Ice Cream, Airplanes, and International Relations
by SasuHika
Summary: It was never fun to fly over to see each other—this happened frequently, as they wanted to be together as much as possible—but it was worth it. Cubanada 50 Sentence Challenge !


_#01 – Air _Cuba felt the air get knocked out of his lungs at the sight of Canada; his own oversized clothes dangling off the skinny frame.

_#02- Apples _"I got you this, Mr. Machado," and shy little Matthew quickly sat back down in his seat after placing it on the desk.

_#03 – Beginning _It began with a small smile, a hum of recognition, slowly building up to kisses when no one was looking.

_#04 – Bugs _"C-Carlos! A spider!" yelped the blond, running into his awaiting arms.

_#05 – Coffee _ Cuban coffee, Matthew quickly found out, tasted better from Cuba's mouth than from a cup.

_#06 – Dark _He was the first dark skinned man that she'd ever seen, and Matthew was immediately attracted to him.

_#07 – Despair _"Nobody ever remembers me," shudders the nation of Canada against Cuba's chest.

_#08 – Doors _They're relationship was whispered words and feathery touches behind closed—and triple locked—doors.

_#09 – Drink _"To us," Carlos toasted, holding up a mojito to Matthew's sprite.

_#10 – Duty _He'd gone to Cuba and impregnated a local woman...now he was going to marry her, and hope to love her later on, against all reason.

_#11 – Earth _"Would you go to the ends of the earth for me?" Cuba responded with his lips.

_#12 – End _Cuba's bloody hand grasped Canada's as he rasped, "Till the end," all the while offering the battered blond a weak smile.

_#13 – Fall _Falling, he was, falling slowly, gently, in love.

_#14 – Fire _The fire's warm glow bathed the North American Country, along with the Caribbean Country's once icy heart.

_#15 – Flexible _He cheeks turned a rose red as he peeked at Canada, wondering exactly when yoga stretches became welcomed in their household.

_#16 – Flying _It was never fun to fly over to see each other—this happened frequently, as they wanted to be together as much as possible—but it was worth it.

_#17 – Food _Their excuse for only buying one cone: Ice Cream Cones taste better when shared.

_#18 – Foot _"Sorry, the blood went to my head, and, uh, I don't really know how to apologize..." Cuba wished that he could stick his foot in his mouth, to avoid further embarrassment.

_#19 – Grave _All of the flowers on his grave are red wildflowers, left by the same person everyday, and by no one else.

_#20 – Green _Seychelles has her hands clasped around Cuba's arm, and he's positively _green_ with envy.

_#21 – Head _"Geez Matt, I'm sorry I let it go to my head again..." Carlos looks utterly down as he washes the blood off his hands; Nobody insults Matthew and gets away with it.

_#22 – Hollow _"This spot right here," she points to the place directly over her heart, "Is hollow, and Carlos ran away with it," The doctor looks perturbed.

_#23 – Honor _Canada looks at Cuba's dad, Spain, and shakes a chubby, five-year old hand with the tanned older boy; "Promise I give it back," he says, solemnly.

_#24 – Hope _I stare out the window with an old photograph of him cradled to my chest, hoping and praying that he comes back safe and without a scratch.

_#25 – Light _"The light's too bright!" complains the Cuban man as he accidentally rolls over Canada in bed to get the brightness away from his eyes.

_#26 – Lost _Cuba lost all his vision, and Canada lost all his visibility.

_#27 – Metal _"You melted me..." he whispers awkwardly, scratching at the back of his neck with a tanned hand.

_#28 – New _"Carlos...I t-think I'm pregnant!" everything was oddly silent after her loud exclamation.

_#29 – Old _"When your little sister is born, um, don't be jealous," he tried to comfort his son; he failed.

_#30 – Peace _Stargazing, Matthew found, was waaaay better than wars and death any day.

_#31 – Poison _"Don't try to kiss me again," Matthew warned seriously, "Or I might not be able to stop ever."

_#32 – Pretty _Neither of them needed words to express how they felt, but a "You're pretty," never hurt anyone.

_#33 – Rain _It rained on their first date, rained during their first kiss, and rained as their two countries were unified.

_#34 – Regret _"I regret not tellin' him how I felt before—before..." And with that, Cuba broke down crying in front of everyone at the funeral.

_#35 – Roses _He shoved the roses in America's face, pissed off, and said, "Give these to Canada for me,"

_#36 – Secret _If Alfred finds out that I'm dating one of his worst enemies...oh god!

_#37 – Snakes _"That _snake_ England squealed to America," Cuba hissed dangerously.

_#38 – Snow _Matthew handed Carlos a snow-cone, a bit upset because the Ice-cream was out.

_#39 – Solid _With thinly veiled worry, he asked, "We're still solid, right?"

_#40 – Spring _Canada sprung out of bed after Cuba, both laughing stupidly in unrestrained glee.

_#41 – Stable _I wake up every morning and never have to wonder about where my tanned husband is...he's always next to me; right where he belongs.

_#42 – Strange _"Get that THING away from me!" hissed Carla, pointing a finger at her boyfriend's pet polar bear.

_#43 – Summer _Before, he would have gone to visit his brother's house in Florida, but suddenly Havana seemed like a much better place to go to for the summer.

_#44 – Taboo _"I'll wait however long it takes," Mr. Machado murmured as he ran his thumb gently over a soft cheek, pressing his forehead against the thirteen year-old's.

_#45 – Ugly _Carlos Machado was not beautiful, nor was he "cute", but his lover never cared about any of that in the first place.

_#46 – War _"If you join this war...then I'll kill you without any remorse!" But that hadn't been what he had meant to say at all.

_#47 – Water _Matthew looked good with his hair wet and sticking to his face like that, Cuba noted with a light pink tinge on tanned cheeks.

_#48 – Welcome _"Welcome home," he greeted, smiling warmly at his life partner as he brushed a yellow curl out of his eyes.

_#49 – Winter _"Why's it so cold in Canada?" grumbles Carla as she snuggles further into Matthew's warm chest.

_#50 – Kiss _In the entire history of the world, there have only been two kisses that have been classified as the most sweet, the most pure; And they were going to practice everyday until they beat the other two out!


End file.
